Floyd's Testing Wikia:Guidelines
This was taken from the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. Being the user who brought them there, I will still be giving attribution. All users are expected to adhere to the policies of this site while editing on the . If you disagree with any policy, feel free to discuss changes in the . We also expect you to adhere to FANDOM's Terms of Use. Please, note; we comply with the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA), and if any users who are 12 years old and below reveal their age, they will be blocked. We don't ask for personal information. Please read our rules and follow them. rules Main policies # No cursing. Offensive words (and offensive images) will not be allowed. # Bullying, personal attacks, harassment, and other forms of misconduct are prohibited. # No spamming! If you are unclear as to what spamming is, please ask an administrator. # All users are entitled to their opinions, provided they are stated in a polite manner. # If you dislike a page, do not view it. Removing the page's content or attacking the page creator will not be tolerated here. # Don't make an irrelevant page that is not related to this website's topic. Your page will be deleted and a reminder may be given if it happens. # If you want to request a page's deletion, then contact an admin about it. # Do not write false or inappropriate information on a page. # Profanity, vulgarity, and otherwise inappropriate language will not be tolerated. # Edits such as, taking periods off pages and putting back on, adding extra punctuation, taking off info and putting back on, or adding the same info in different ways, are considered unacceptable edits. # Removing content based on your dislike of any topic will be considered vandalism and action will be taken against the concerned user unless the user the page belongs to gave you permission to edit. # Trolling. Don't feed the trolls and make sure to report them to administrator (or bureaucreat). # User pages are only to be edited by the user. You can only edit their user page if you are correcting their spelling, punctuation, and grammar. # Please keep personal information to yourself. This includes your age, email, school, address and phone number. Additionally, do not request personal information from any user under the age of 18. This is also against FANDOM's Terms of Use. # Inserting sexually explicit content and pictures are prohibited! # Not reading the rules isn't an excuse. # Do not break templates or remove them from pages without the author's permission. # Have fun on the wiki! The community is happy to have you here. We look forward to seeing you around! # Do not remove "warning" or "blocked" messages from your wall. # Do not harass the admins in any way, shape, or form. # Users who consistently request rights, be it on chat or on an Administrator's message wall, will not receive said rights. Users who fail to listen will be blacklisted from user rights at the discretion of the Administrators. # Users that are not chat moderators or higher should not minimod - that is, enforce the chat rules. If you see someone breaking the rules, please inform a chat moderator or administator about this. # Users are discouraged from creating multiple accounts, otherwise known as sockpuppets. Users are permitted to have alternate accounts, provided the admins are informed prior to the account's creation and are used to the wiki's benefit. However, sockpuppeting for any other reason warrants a block depending on the severity of the offense. # Staff members may be nominated for promotion/demotion only at the discretion of the administrators and bureaucrats. In addition, please refrain from making "jokes" about rights, promotions, and demotions if they are not in your control. # Users are not allowed to edit pages not created by themselves without permission, with the exception of free-editing seasons, spelling, grammar or page organization edits. # Jokes are not an excuse to break the policies. # Please do not advocate the death of another user. Things like "I wish User X was dead", "User Y is in the path of the storm and will die", "The storm killed 10 people (including user Z)" will not be tolerated. The section that states that will be removed, and the user will receive a reminder or warning, depending on the case. # Use clear and descriptive file names, without being excessively long, while avoiding generic, non-specific file names. "Chan-hom 2015-07-08 0425Z.jpg", for example, is better than "Image01.jpg" or "DSC0001.JPG". Comment Rules # No inappropriate language/profanity is acceptable. # No irrelevant comments. # Do not give out personal information. # Do not offend users. # Do not put down users for staring their opinion. # Comments cannot contain inappropriate content. # No form of cyber-bullying will be accepted. # Do not talk about personal life on a page. # Do not post a survey that is not relevant to a page. Blog Posts Rules # No inappropriate language/profanity. # Do not give out personal information. # Do not offend rules. # Blog posts cannot contain inappropriate content. Chat Rules # Absolutely no inappropriate/profanity language. # No inappropriate topics. # Be careful with giving out personal information. # Do not offend users. # Do not put down users. # No cyberbullying. # If someone is bothering you,quickly find a chat moderator (a user with a star next to their name) and tell them or leave the chat and send an chat moderator or admin a message or their wall. The chat room is a tool for socializing. It is accessible . Wiki discussion, however, should be held in the . General policies Chat users agree not to: *Harass any other members of the wiki or say something that could put them down *Spam or post links with explicit content *Troll *Impersonate any other person or celebrity *Cause unnecessary drama or arguments *Ask for personal information (address, password, etc.) of anyone who is uncomfortable giving it out Other policies Chat moderators may enforce other policies on chat as they see fit. These include but are not limited to: *Common sense. If there is something which you know may upset or anger someone, do not do it. If you have any questions, it is always better to ask an admin or moderator before proceeding. *Avoid spamming the chat with emoticons which may cause other users' chats to lag. *Speaking in sentences that people can understand using proper English. *Including everybody in the conversation. Appealing bans If there is contention about the ban, banned users may reply directly to the ban notice they receive upon being removed from chat. If the issue cannot be fully addressed there, the banned user may post on an admin's message wall explaining the situation and why they feel the ban was unjust. Category:Rules Category:Wiki Content